I'm Here to Help
by shannrai
Summary: Do you ever imagine that you could enter the world of Glee, in this I visit Kurt when times shown in the series...I may even visit Blaine along the way
1. Chapter 1

Here to Help

Sat watching re-runs of Glee has made me feel slightly depressed especially watching Kurt in season 1 and the first 5 episodes of season 2. So imagine if you go into the screen and enter their world...

Season 1, episode 1:

I help Kurt out of the dumpsters; he looks at me in surprise. The look changes to suspicion as I smile and hand him his coat and bag back.

"Erm...not that I don't appreciate your help or anything, but who are you?"

"I'm a friend, a friend who just wants to help and to let you know that it gets better"

"I'm sorry I think you have the wrong person"

"Kurt Hummel, only son of Burt and Elizabeth Hummel, you have the entire soundtrack to Wicked on your iPod, despite the stereotype you know your way around a car easily and you have a crush on Finn Hudson. No, I have the right person."

"Do you stalk me or something? I haven't told anyone that I'm gay, and more to the point you haven't even told me who you are" Kurt's voice gets slightly louder; I motion to him to quieten down.

"Look I know it sounds crazy, but honestly I'm here to help. Look in a year you'll meet the guy of your dreams, in fact he's only two hours away now. You can't meet him yet though, he's struggling the same as you except he has now found his salvation, it's the same you'll discover next year, but at the moment he's just adjusting to it when you meet him he'll be ready for you"

By this point we are walking to Kurt's first lesson, French. He still look apprehensive.

"Look Kurt I know it sounds like lies and I understand but overtime you'll start to realize and I'm here for you, whenever you feel particularly down I will be here supporting you telling to carry on because it'll be worth it, he'll be worth it"

He starts to smile at my last few words, we've reached his classroom, I know it's time for us to part ways and for me to come back to the real world.

"Thank you, I don't even know your name yet you know so much about me"

"It's nice to meet you Kurt, my name is Shannon. I have to go,' I see Kurt's smile falter 'but I'll be back as soon as I can ready to help.

"Thank you Shannon" He enters the classroom and takes his seat which for this lesson is at the front, he looks up for a second and waves.

"Au revoir Kurt"

Suddenly I'm back on my sofa in my living room in Manchester, UK. The sound of rain can be faintly heard over the credits for the show that just changed mine and Kurt's lives.


	2. Chapter 2, Part 1

Season 1, Episode 2

Once again I find myself helping Kurt out of the dumpsters; he looks surprised until he realizes that it is me.

"Hello again, where did you go? You just disappeared"

"Yeah, sorry about that you seemed fine after I left so I thought I'd just leave you to it until you needed me again. Love the rendition on Journey by the way"

"I wasn't aware that we had an audience other than Mr Shue and yeah Finn really came through on that one" Kurt starts to look into the distance, at nothing until I snap my fingers and he comes back in reality.

"Look Kurt, while I kind of understand your crush you need to stop. You're just going to get your heart broken. Plus it's not healthy he's very straight and taken. I'm sorry"

"Shannon right?' I nod 'not to be rude or anything you may know me but you don't know Finn maybe he's just confused, I appreciate all the help you have given me. No one else would dare to but, you can't just turn up in my life and tell me what to d-"

"Kurt I get it and I'm sorry, I'm here to help you not make you feel bad. I'll lay off the Finn thing okay?"

We start to walk to Kurt's locker, I smile fondly at the space where Blaine's picture and the collage will be next year then later on the prom picture of them together. Kurt notices and looks at me in confusion.

"Is there something particularly special about my locker?"

"No, no...but there will be" I wink then turn around and walk down the crowded hallway and shout back

"Cya later Kurt" and disappear out of sight. Knowing that I would be needed later on I decided to give someone special a visit.


	3. Chapter 2, Part 2

**Sorry it's took a while uploading I've been catching up with Dalton and other fanfictions that I read. After this chapter I have a few more but then I'll write the next chapter...I've been on holiday where there has been no internet so there's been a lot of catching up to do Anyway let's get back to the world of Glee and meeting a very troubled Blaine Anderson...**

_3 Hours Later..._

I arrive at the gates of Dalton Academy, smile and enter. Getting to the place had been a little difficult but after getting many buses I managed. I have a wander around slightly worried about the lack of teachers/staff, I figure considering Ryan Murphy hasn't really thought about Dalton yet and it also saves costs of not having to pay for teachers. I wander aimlessly down the corridor until I come across a room where inside a guitar is being played softly. I smile when I recognise the song and enter the room quietly so I don't disturb him.

"_Look at me I would never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter. Can it be I wasn't meant to play this part? Now I see if I was to truly be myself, I would break my family's heart"_

He stops singing as tears start falling however he carries on playing and manages to sing the last line

"_When will my reflection show who I am inside?"_

He strums out the last few chords before putting down the guitar and giving into his tears. Acting on instinct I rush over to him and wrap my arms around him, at first he startles but then relaxes. After about 10 minutes the crying turns into heavy breathing I only relax my hold a tiny bit to show that I won't let go until he's ready.

Another 5 minutes later he starts to move realizing that he is hugging a stranger

"Who are you?"

"I'm sorry, you were crying so I went off instinct and my name is Shannon. Sorry I startled you Blaine Anderson"

"It's okay I guess...I mean you made me feel better anywa- wait... how do you know my name, my father didn't send did he. Argh when's he going to understand tha-"

"Blaine your father didn't send me and quite frankly I don't want to be associated with such a person, Blaine I'm here to help"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a friend; I came to tell you that it gets better. I know at the moment you are still struggling to put the past behind you and even though the people at this school are great you know deep down that it will never happen but trust me one day you will. And you're going to be so happy. In a year's time you will meet the one you've been looking for, it'll take you a while to realize it but the wait you have between now and then will be so worth it and when you finally meet him, you'll be helping him which will lead to both of you being content with this world."

"Who is this guy...assuming it is a guy"

"Yes, it is a guy and I can tell you he only lives 2 hours but you can't meet him yet as you're not ready yet, your still struggling and that's fine. I understand, he understands and though you might not yet, when the time comes you will"

"Thanks, sorry you had to see me like this" Blaine's head hung in shame but I put my hand softly on his cheek and lifted his face up to look at me (There isn't much of a height difference) other people would have thought this gesture was intimate but at the moment it was he needed.

"Look honey you have nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone gets down; it's not something you can help. And like I said I'm here to help. So whenever it seems to be too much I'll be here helping you along the way and when you met him you'll be ready"

"Thank you Shannon" Blaine smiles. As he straightens out his blazer I look down at my watch and realize the time and remember that I have to be with Kurt soon.

"Look Blaine I've got to go' his smile falters 'no, don't worry I'll be back and ready to help really really soon...it'll be like we've never said goodbye" I give him a quick hug of reassurance and hand him a card with my phone number on it, he looks confused and I quickly realize what he is going to say

"No Blaine it's not what you think, I know you're gay; I'm not trying to ask you out or anything. It's for if you need someone to help with even the tiniest thing and I'm not around then you ring me and I'll be there as soon as possible...and don't even hesitate. I'll always have time for you and him"

"I don't know what to say, thank you. And wait you know this guy?"

"Of course I do, I'm helping the both of you...because your both my inspirations"

"For what?"

"For everything" and with that Blaine's smile grows into a full toothy grin

"Thank you for finding me Shannon" We hug again, I wave and walk back the way I came

"Cya soon Blaine, remember don't forget to call"

I glance back to see Blaine turning away to collect his guitar and chuckling to himself and at whirlwind that was me.

**Phew sorry about that I had no idea how this chapter would go...hopefully it was okay and yes, I know it's a lot longer than the other but because Murphy didn't write Blaine in until series 2 I had to guess at what he would be like after leaving public school.**

**The song he was singing was of course 'Reflection' from Mulan and you all know that Blaine and Darren never changes the gender in songs**


End file.
